Loucura?
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Por que não posso amá-lo a minha maneira? Por que insistem em chamar isso de doença, ou de loucura?" POV - ex-mestre do Aki


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Loucura?**

E novamente aqui estou eu. Deitado na cama, olhando para o teto e contemplando o nada.

É o que mais faço aqui. O tempo não passa nesse lugar onde me jogaram. Sei apenas que o mundo continua girando além dos muros dessa clínica psiquiátrica.

E do lado de fora está o único com quem me importo.

Eu só queria saber onde ele está.

Sorrio sempre quando penso nele, em meu pet. Penso no rosto bonito, na pele branquinha e macia... o corpo perfeito que tanto gosto de possuir.

Não consigo deixar de pensar nele: em como ele está, com quem está. Não consigo deixar de pensar nisso. Não tenho notícias dele desde que me jogaram nesse lugar. Nesse dia, Aki-chan não estava se sentindo bem, até o tranquei no quartinho para que descansasse. Estou preocupado com ele.

Já cansei de perguntar, mas ninguém me dá uma resposta. Nem sei mais o que pensar... bom, na verdade até sei.

Com certeza já o encontraram, e a esta altura já encheram sua cabeça de mentiras e comentários maldosos a meu respeito.

Pura falsidade, sou o único quem se importa com Aki. Tudo que fiz foi para o seu bem.

Eu o mantive preso para protegê-lo, justamente para que não o encontrassem. Também não o deixava ver televisão e assim não soubesse que o procuravam. Eu o protegi. Por que eu o deixaria voltar a um lugar onde pessoas que diziam ser sua família o rejeitaram e o jogaram para fora de casa?

Não interessa se eles se arrependeram no minuto seguinte e estivessem fazendo de tudo para encontra-lo.

Não interessa se fui eu quem fez tudo isso acontecer. Se eu planejei tudo aquilo.

Isso não apaga os erros cometidos por eles.

Nunca o maltratei. Ninguém maltrata aquilo que ama e foi isso que eles fizeram. Ninguém pode dizer que não me importo com Aki. Eu amo o meu pet, o mantive em segurança ao meu lado, até deixei-o participar das minhas festinhas particulares... aliás, disso eu me arrependo, embora não adiante mais nada.

Eu só exigia respeito e disciplina. Por acaso isso significava trata-lo mal? Só lhe batia quando era desrespeitado, pois Aki era rebelde, mas ainda assim ainda o acarinhava e agradava depois. Só para mostrar como eu era o único com quem ele poderia contar.

Também me preocupava com sua beleza, eu o queria cada vez mais belo e por isso controlava sua alimentação. Uma refeição por dia era mais que o suficiente. Nunca o deixei passar frio dormindo no chão, por isso lhe dei um lençol.

Ele tinha tudo o que precisava para ser feliz ao meu lado, ninguém pode dizer que isso não seja amor. Era isso que fazíamos todos os dias mesmo depois de tê-lo castigado por alguma rebeldia. Tudo bem, às vezes ele fazia manha, mas sempre cedia. Nunca me rejeitou: houve uma vez por medo, quando era a primeira vez e a situação era muito nova, portanto nem conto, mas não há rejeição capaz de resistir a um pouco de força. Às vezes precisei mostrar que o amava, mesmo com ele não parecendo me querer.

Por que afinal querem nos separar? Não são capazes de entender o relacionamento que temos?

Costumam falar no amor como a melhor coisa do mundo. Clamam o amor como o sentimento mais venerado e desejado por qualquer um. Por que não podem aceitar o que sinto por ele?

Por que não posso amá-lo a minha maneira?

Por que insistem em chamar isso de doença, ou de loucura?

Estou cansado de dizer isso, de explicar, mas ninguém parece querer me entender.

Ele nunca seria meu se eu não agisse. Aki é meu por direito e não podia deixar que outro simplesmente o tomasse de mim. Então eu fiz.

Provocar sua expulsão de casa foi apenas uma forma de finalmente poder me aproximar daquele garoto bonito e fazer com que fosse meu.

Sequestra-lo foi a única forma de eu tê-lo de volta depois de cometer a besteira de coloca-lo pra fora. Eu não feri ninguém ao fazer isso, nem mesmo aquele maldito pet-sitter, tudo para não magoá-lo. Precisei usar a força com Aki-chan, mas nem cheguei a machuca-lo de verdade, só uma pancada em sua cabeça para que desmaiasse. Nada de mais.

Isso é no máximo uma briga entre casais, na qual ninguém deveria se meter. Eles não tinham o direito de invadir meu apartamento e tirá-lo de mim. Não tinham direito de tirar um animal de estimação de seu dono. Não tinham o direito de me prender.

Droga...

Não posso ficar aqui parado. Preciso agir. Estou cansado disso e só tenho uma coisa a fazer.

Escrever.

Mais uma carta para Aki-chan entre tantas outras já escritas e das quais nunca tive uma resposta.

Será que ele recebe as minhas cartas? Sabe que escrevo pra ele, ou já chegou a ler alguma delas?

Sei que não posso esperar muito. Por certo alguém deve rasgar os envelopes ao reconhecer meu nome no remetente, não falta quem me queira longe do meu pet. Talvez ele nem saiba que eu lhe escrevo.

Se soubessem quantas... várias cartas. Às vezes mais de uma carta por dia. Todas enviadas para os endereços onde tenho certeza de que posso encontra-lo.

Alguns me dizem que provavelmente seja Aki quem se recuse a ler, mas não acredito nisso. Até seria plausível, afinal devem estar enchendo a cabeça dele de coisas ruins a meu respeito, mas não creio nisso. Não posso acreditar nos guardas, nos médicos e nos enfermeiros. Eles não entendem.

Prefiro acreditar na primeira alternativa. É a única a ser cogitada. Ele sabe que eu o amo. É por isso que insisto em escrever. Não quero que ele pense que eu o esqueci.

Nunca vou esquecê-lo. Jamais. Eles nunca vão conseguir nos separar.

Já estou me preparando para fugir. A primeira coisa que farei é ir atrás de Aki. Depois ganharemos o mundo e finalmente poderemos viver em paz.

Ter planos pra nós dois é a única coisa para me fazer suportar esse maldito lugar. Penso nele o tempo todo, e sei que ele precisa de mim. Lembro com saudades dos nossos momentos, de quando eu o possuía e do seu rosto contraído de prazer. Às vezes eu o via chorar, e lhe dava mais do que ele queria, mas nunca entendi a razão e hoje entendo.

Aki sabia que eu era o único a amá-lo e tinha medo de me perder. Medo de que um dia tudo acabasse.

É isso que me faz querer continuar e insistir. É por isso que vou escrever mais uma carta. É por ele que passarei mais uma noite acordado pensando em mais um modo de sair daqui.

Isso não vai durar pra sempre, meu amor. Eu prometo.

Pego mais uma folha de papel em branco. Mais uma vez pego a caneta preta. Mais uma vez lhe direi o que sinto da única forma que posso de chegar até ele mesmo não havendo qualquer garantia.

Apenas faço, e farei por quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Eu o amo o bastante para continuar até um dia finalmente tê-lo só pra mim.

Escrevo páginas e mais páginas.

Escrevo e espero que ele não me esqueça.

"_Onegai, não me esqueça, meu amor_."

**Fim**


End file.
